Recent research demonstrates that a vehicle may be safely driven with limited or with no assistance from a human operator. Such vehicles are referred to as autonomous vehicles (a.k.a., driverless, self-driving, robotic, and/or driver-free vehicles). Autonomous vehicles may be equipped with sensors (e.g., radar sensors) that sense the environment of the vehicle as the vehicle travels. Moreover, autonomous vehicles may navigate without human input.
At present, autonomous vehicles exist primarily as prototypes and demonstration systems. However, in the future, autonomous vehicles may be used on public roadways. When autonomous vehicles become more commonplace, human passengers may experience discomfort brought about by the unnatural, robotic driving style of robotic vehicles. Since individual human drivers exhibit different idiosyncratic tendencies, preferences, and habits behind the steering wheel (e.g., following distance, sudden vs. gradual braking, sudden vs. gradual acceleration, sharpness of turns, frequency of lane changes, and/or the like), a human driver being transported in a driverless vehicle may conclude that the advantages of autonomous driving (e.g., the opportunity to use one's commute time for a constructive purpose, improvements in safety, etc.) are outweighed by the unnatural quality of the robotic driving style.